


To Hell And Back

by cazmalfoy



Series: Wincest [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been silent ever since John had left. Sam couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell And Back

Sam watched as Dean loaded their belongings and weapons into the trunk of the Impala. The older man had pretty much been silent ever since they had left John. Not even as they got undressed and climbed into bed, did Dean say anything to Sam.

Sam had spent the whole night wondering if he had done the wrong thing. Confronting John like he had. He hadn't meant to, but his outburst had been bubbling for years. John's attitude towards Dean merely pushed him over the edge.

"Dean," Sam said.

Dean ignored him, continuing to inspect the trunk of the car.

"Dean," Sam repeated, stepping closer to his brother and placing his hand on Dean's arm. "Talk to me."

Dean shook his head, his mouth firmly closed - which was a rareity for him. Sam growled in frustration as Dean slammed the trunk closed. "Damn it, Dean," he said, leaning forward and pinning Dean to the trunk, his height easily giving him advantage over the other man. "You've been silent pretty much since yesterday. What the hell is your problem? I try to help you and this is the thanks I get? The cold shoulder and the silent treatment?"

"I'm fine," Dean whispered. He struggled against Sam but Dean knew that Sam had an  _incredible_ body hidden underneath the long sleeved tees he wore, which also meant that he had muscles. Muscles he was now using against his older brother.

"Don't lie to me, Dean," Sam growled, grabbing Dean's wrists and pinning them to the car above his head.

"I'm telling the truth," Dean practically shrieked.

"Then why have you been ignoring me for the past twelve hours?" Sam demanded.

Dean struggled some more, but gave up after a while when he realised that there was no way he could loosen Sam's grip. "I was trying to think of the best way to tell you something," Dean eventually whispered.

"What's so important that you had to ignore me to figure it out?" Sam asked, hurt lacing his voice.

"I was trying to figure out how to tell you..." Dean bit his lip, worrying it with his teeth as he thought. "I was trying to find the best way to tell you that I love you too."

Sam froze and looked at Dean in plesant surprise. "What?" he whispered, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Dean glared at him, but the smile and the twinkle in his eyes spoilt the overall effect. "When you said that you loved me to dad yesterday. Did you mean as a brother?" he asked softly.

"Of course."

"Oh," Dean whispered softly, turning his eyes away from Sam.

"But," the younger Winchester continued, "I love you as more than a brother as well. I love you, Dean. All of you. Sure you can be annoying and you  _are_ a sarcastic bastard, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't."

Dean blushed lightly and lean his head up. Sam got the message and leant his head down, their lips meeting halfway. Dean sighed in contentment when he felt Sam against him. The kiss wasn't passionate, just gentle and loving. Each young man surrendering completely to the other.

"We should get going," Sam whispered, pulling his mouth away from Dean's.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "The job never stops." He shoved Sam off of him. "Dude, lemme breathe for godssake. God you're such a girl."

Sam laughed and walked around the car, opening the passenger door. "You were the one that went and got all loved up. Like something out a romance movie."

"You were the one that started it," Dean bickered. "Acting all," Dean put his head to his forehead and faked a swooning action.

"Whatever," Sam shook his head. "Dean Winchester. You actually do have a heart in that chest of yours."

"If you don't shut up, I'll kick you out and leave you here," Dean threatened.

"Yeah right," Sam scoffed. "Without me, you'd be lost."

Dean shook his head, a small smile on his face as he pulled out of the parking lot of the motel. It seemed that, for now, life was somewhat back to normal. At least, as normal as it could be for the Winchesters.


End file.
